


Teen Angel

by Jessi



Series: Teen Angel 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Cas has teen angst, Drabble, Fallen Castiel, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Rated teen for language, Sam is one hundred percent done, and listens to broody 80's synth music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi/pseuds/Jessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas returns to the bunker everything inevitably changes. He adjusts well enough for having fallen, and he's lived among humans, observed them long enough that he's not a bumbling child. He knows that he has to bathe, eat, sleep, how to use the bathroom, all the basics of everyday life. No, it's worse than that, Sam realizes after a few weeks, Cas isn't like a child, he's like a <i>teenager</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are written for fans and brokenhearted queers with _needs_ so no you may not teach them in your class. I didn't go to college and neither will my fics. We're keepin' it real.

When Cas returns to the bunker everything inevitably changes. He adjusts well enough for having fallen, and he's lived among humans, observed them long enough that he's not a bumbling child. He knows that he has to bathe, eat, sleep, how to use the bathroom, all the basics of everyday life. No, it's worse than that, Sam realizes after a few weeks, Cas isn't like a child, he's like a _teenager_.

For one, he's ravenous, eating them out of house and home, and Sam swears that he or Dean have been making grocery runs every damn day. Cas is picky too, only wants pizza, burgers, macaroni and cheese, he levels that smiting glare on Sam whenever he so much as suggests Cas try some fresh fruit or vegetables, and of course Dean is no help, just laughs like it's fucking hilarious.

Cas leaves his shit all over the place, dirty socks everywhere, shoes in the middle of the floor where _of course_ Sam trips over them, books in the kitchen and the bathroom, that ratty, filthy old trenchcoat tossed over the back of Sam's favorite armchair.

All the new hormones and emotions make Cas a minefield. Fine one moment, grumpy and bitchy the next. He takes to brooding in his room, mopey music blaring from a decrepit boombox with fuzzy sounding blown speakers Cas dragged in from God only knows where on one of his daily walks. Sam would go crazy from the melancholy sounds of the Smiths, the Cure, even the Psychedelic Furs, if it weren't for the childish glee he gets from seeing Dean so irritated by it. 

In the Impala on the way to a hunt Cas tries to put a Siouxsie and the Banshees tape he got at a thrift shop in the stereo, and when Dean vetoes Cas' choice with a signature "driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" Cas spends the rest of the ride to Des Moines curled up in the backseat, earbuds in and connected to the iPod he stole from Sam, glaring at the back of Dean's head, Joy Division tinny and audible even over the din of Dean blaring Zeppelin II. 

But the worst thing, Sam is absolutely certain of it, is that Cas apparently has the stamina of a teenager as well. While he hadn't been surprised, and had actually been downright pleased to find that the fallen angel's relationship with his surly older brother had evolved into a romance, he had at this point walked in on them enough times to find the whole thing just a _bit_ irritating. Ok, no, that's an understatement. No, if Sam walks in on Cas dry humping his brother on the sofa (or the kitchen counter, against the wall in the hallways, leaned over the ledge in the shooting range, against the shelves in the library, _against the door to Sam's own fucking bedroom even_ ) one more time, he swears to God, or Metatron, or whoever is fucking listening that he's going to set off the fire sprinklers, and he knows for a fact nobody who had to live through what he's living through would ever, ever hold it against him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically my headcanon Season 9 Cas. I just keep picturing him wearing cardigans and listening to angsty 80's pop and basically experiencing the transition to humanity a lot like humans experience puberty.


End file.
